


Anguish

by Pylades_Drunk



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:09:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23863549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pylades_Drunk/pseuds/Pylades_Drunk
Kudos: 1





	Anguish

“Miss Otonashi!” Fuyuhiko and Mondo gathered as Hajime greeted the pink haired young woman. “Do you have any information?” She nodded.

“They won’t attack until the morning. They’re going to starve us out.” She said softly.

“Liar!” A small voice rang out. Chihiro pushed his way to the front and glared at the woman in front of them. “I know this woman well, her name’s Junko Enoshima. Don’t believe a word that comes out of her mouth, none of it’s true.” Chihiro glowered at the spy. “This only goes to show what “little” people can do!” 

“Well done, Chi.” Mondo grinned, ruffling the smaller boy’s hair.

“What are we going to do about this sneaky little snake in the grass.” Nidai glowered.

“Tie her to a post in the café. We’ll decide her fate later.” Hajime sneered, disgusted by Junko’s willingness to let all of the surrounding city continue to die.

“Shoot me now, oh symbols of hope.” Junko shook her pink hair from her face and gave them a sickeningly excited look. “I had the national guard take that pretty little gamer girl. And it was so easy!” Suddenly Nagito was by Hajime’s side, pulling him back.

“No! Don’t drop to her level! You’re better than her Hajime.” Nagito grunted, struggling to get the bigger boy from strangling Junko. Seeing his struggle, Mondo and Kuzuryu also grabbed Hajime and pulled him away.

“We’ll- we’ll trade Enoshima for Chiaki. She’s important to them!” Hajime proposed shakily. “They won’t shoot her. She’s a kid.”

Suddenly they could hear shuffling and yells from the end of the street and Chiaki’s voice echoed out.

“Long Live The People! Long Live Hope’s Peak! Don’t lose hope guys!” A single gunshot cut her off, ripping a scream from Hajime’s throat. In a fit of grief, he grabbed Fuyuhiko’s gun and stormed into the café.

“They've signed your death warrant.” He hissed angrily, aiming at her head.

“Hajime! Hajime no!” Fuyuhiko wrestled the gun from his hands. “If you kill her, we’ll be no better than the motherfuckers who killed Nanami.”

A yell at the barricade caught everyone’s attention, causing all of the students to rush for cover. Only two students were out in the open. Kazuichi and Sonia. Sonia who was climbing to the top of the barricade to pick off the soldiers firing at them and Souda who was right behind her. Souda saw a movement and threw himself between Sonia and the movement, resulting in him being stabbed and shot pointblank. Sonia grew vengeful and grabbed the gunpowder with one hand. Behind her back, she motioned for those behind her to move away.

“Back down or I’ll blow the barricade!” She hollered.

“No Sonia!” Several people behind her called. 

“You’d kill yourself as well as us.” A soldier taunted.

She grabbed a torch and went to touch the gunpowder with it.

“I am not kidding. I will blow myself and you scum to hell.” She snarled, looking every bit the vengeful princess she had once longed to be. She moved the fire even closer to the gunpowder, causing the soldiers to back up.

“Stand down!” Someone from the soldiers side called. They stood down and Sonia relaxed. She handed the gunpowder to Fuyuhiko and the torch to Ibuki as she crawled back off the barricade.

“What the fuck Nevermind? Our lives aren’t your fucking playthings!” Mondo bellowed at her as she rushed to Souda. He was covered in blood and Mikan was pressing down on the wound on his side. Sonia felt herself go cold.

“Kazuichi, you’re bleeding!” She dropped to her knees next to him. He gave her a bloody smile and touched her cheek with a blood covered hand.

“You know Miss Sonia? I think I loved you.” Sonia bit back a sob and kissed his forehead, feeling heartbroken her friend was dying.

“Just- just hold on Kazuichi.” She stripped off her school uniform jacket and used it to press on his wound with Mikan. “Just stay awake.”

“It’s okay Miss Sonia. Just tell Gundam I’m sorry for everything.” He forced out before his hand fell from her cheek and he stopped breathing.

Sonia openly wept for him. She felt two sets of hands touch her and she startled, smearing more of Kazuichi’s blood on herself. She looked up and saw Hajime, Mondo, and Nagito behind her. Mondo seemed ashamed.

“I’ll take care of him, Sonia.” Hajime said gently. “Go with Mondo to get cleaned up.” She gently took Mondo’s hand and let him take her to the bathroom inside the café while Hajime carried Souda’s body inside the café.

“You know Hinata-Sempai, he was like a brother to me.” Chihiro said softly, popping up right by Hajime’s side as he laid Souda on the table. “I’ll clean him up. Make him nice and pretty for when Miss Sonia and her boyfriend bury him. It’s the least I could do.” Hajime went to ruffle his hair affectionately but stopped because he didn’t want to rub blood on his hair.

“I think you should stay in here with the Hanamuras and Akane.” Hajime said gently. “If they didn’t think twice about shooting our classmates, I don’t know how I’m going to make sure you go home to your father.” Chihiro nodded in understanding.

“I’ll clean his body in here with Akane and Hiyoko-San’s help.” He pressed. “If they storm the café, I’ll make sure they’re safe.”

Hajime left the café at those words and rejoined the remaining students. Witnessing his own friend’s death rattled him. Souda was only fifteen for fuck’s sake. Hajime himself was barely sixteen. He shouldn’t have to watch his friends die just for the school board and government to actually listen that they needed more medical help than just Tsumiki and the teachers.

“Mondo, Fuyuhiko, take the watch. They might go against Sonia’s threat and attack us before morning.” He said tiredly, “I’ll make sure we all go home to our families. I promise. We need to stay strong. The people will come to our aid. I swear on it.” Slowly everyone grouped together and grieved their fallen friends silently. Slowly, Ibuki began singing from where she was, huddled with Mikan, Mahiru, and Hiyoko. Then Peko joined in. Slowly everyone joined in on the morose singing. Hajime noticed how broken and tired Nagito looked and went over to him.

“Hey Nagito, are you okay?” He asked softly.

“I don’t want you to die.” Nagito let out. “All of you have made my life so much brighter and- and none of you deserve to die.” Tears began to pour down his face. “I’m already dying, so I don’t truly matter but you, Hajime, you made me wish I had more time. Even- even if we make it out of here, I’ll be dead in months.” Nagito’s words were the breaking point for Hajime and the young teenager began to weep in earnest. For his lost friends, for Nagito, and for the false hope he gave his classmates. He felt Nagito’s bony arms wrap around him and he let himself slide down to the ground against the wall of the café and wept into Nagito’s shoulder.

“Hello Gundam, it’s Sonia. I just wanted to let you know I love you and that Kazuichi, he- he’s dead. He gave his life for me. And- and I am unsure if I will make it to morning but I just wanted to leave you a message to remember me by if I truly do die.” Sonia said softly, crying weakly. “I love you.”


End file.
